Dangerous Circumstances
by bluefuzzyelf
Summary: Kagome is part of the streetgang Hellspawn. When she meets a new guy named Inuyasha, things start to heart up! Add to that the Hellspawn are attacked by a mysterious youkai who's more powerful than he should be, this should be one hell of an adventure!
1. Devil May Care

Disclaimer: I own nathing. Nathing.

****

Dangerous Circumstances

Chapter One

Devil May Care

Kagome Higurashi stood outside her school, smoking one last cigarette before class. She had an air about her that proclaimed her some herald of death, yards of black fabric whipping around her legs. No one looking at her would guess that she was part of the infamous Hellspawn, a vicious street gang, well known for their exploits and well feared by the police, just a rather gothic girl whom it was best to stay away from.

The bell rang. Kagome dropped her cigarette and stepped on it. She caught a few disgusted looks from some younger students and grinned lazily, slitting her eyes. They looked away.

Deciding to be fashionably late, she strode up the school steps leisurely. A new year, full of stupid people worrying over their stupid, meaningless lives. But there was one good thing. She was a senior now. This was her last year. Then she could forever leave behind this hellhole.

But as she walked towards the front doors, she noticed something unusual. Something she hadn't noticed before and she cursed herself for being unobservant.

There was someone sitting by the school doors. Well, she thought it was a person. It looked like a dark lump with a shock of silver atop it. As she neared, she saw it was indeed a person. A guy. His uniform was unbuttoned and his shirt was hanging out. Instead of the usual white, it was black. A long black coat covered him from prying eyes. He looked up as she passed, and she was transfixed momentarily by his enormous gold eyes. A demon, then. Gathering her coat more tightly around her, she strode into the school.

Kagome flung open the door to her class. Striding in, she flashed the flustered teacher a grin. She walked up the stairs to an empty seat at the back of the room, next to the window.

The teacher didn't protest, as it would get him nowhere. The poor man glared at Kagome for a moment, made a mental note to write her up for tardiness again and went back to teaching. However, less than five minutes later, the door banged open again. A boy walked in, his white hair made all the more stark because of his dark clothing, a smile forming on his lips.

"Who are you?" the teacher asked, looking and sounding flustered. What was it with students bursting into his classroom?

"Inuyasha Sutter," He said, with a bit of a British accent. Without leave from the teacher, indeed, before the teacher could even speak, he had swept to the back of the classroom as well and sat down with a flourish right behind Kagome. She tensed slightly as the teacher was heard spluttering in indignation and shock.

Kagome sat the rest of the long class with two eyes boring holes into the back of her neck. She wondered who this guy was, and what he wanted with her. A sudden terrifying thought struck her. He could have been an assassin, sent to kill the most valuable member of the gang Hellspawn. Well, maybe she was exaggerating a little. She wasn't sure if she really got the MVP trophy.

A chill went down her spine, and she rushed out of that class like the devil was at her heels.

Lunch came after a series of classes spent in nervous tension. Once out in the fresh air, she pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket and lit one up. She closed her eyes in relief as she felt herself almost instantly relax.

"You know that's gonna kill you, right? " said a voice at Kagome's shoulder. She rolled her eyes.

"I think the question you should be asking, Miroku, is do I care?'" Miroku grinned and came into full view. "Besides, the life I lead is probably gonna kill me before these." Her friend laughed.

"Good point."

Kagome took another drag of cigarette smoke and asked casually, "So, you know any info about assassins?"

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to know?"

"I think someone here might be after me."

Miroku blinked. "Kagome, I know you're a big urban legend out on the streets, but may I remind you that no one knows what you looks like? An assassin wouldn't know where to start. Why do you think someone's after you?"

"There's this boy who's been staring at me all day."

Miroku snorted in laughter. "That's what we call a 'crush.'"

Kagome smacked him. "Shut up." She spotted Sutter. "There he is," she said, pointing him out.

Miroku glanced over at him and then did a double take. Kagome narrowed her eyes at her partner.

"What?"

"Umyou may not have been far off with your speculation"

"Ha! I was right!"

Miroku glared. "Not entirely. But he is most definitely not a friend."

Kagome looked over at the tall boy, who sat alone, staring idly at the sky. "Who is he?"

"Inuyasha Sutter. He's Sesshoumaru Sutter's brother. Sesshoumaru runs--"

"The Dream House."

"Yes, that too. I was going to say that he is the leader of a gang that's just moved uptown. Special D."

"Special D?"

"Yeah."

Kagome inhaled more smoke. Sutter looked across the courtyard straight at her. She cursed under her breath and looked away quickly. A girl who looked older than Kagome--though how that was possible, seeing as Kagome was a senior, she didn't know--strode over to Sutter and sat down. Sutter grinned at the girl. She rolled her eyes and they proceeded to speak in hushed tones.

Kagome and Miroku finished their lunch and went inside. Neither noticed the gold eyes following their every move.

Inuyasha was sitting sprawled out on a bench, paying no attention whatsoever to Sango, his partner, and every bit of attention to the slight girl who had caught his attention that morning. She was pretty, in an unusual way, with fair skin and dark hair. Her eyes were huge and grey, reflecting light and made all the more striking against the blacks and greys of her school uniform. Something about the way she moved fascinated Inuyasha. There was some elusive quality in her step and in her gaze that drove the demon boy wild with curiosity.

A smack about the head brought him back to reality.

"Inuyasha!"

"Ow! What?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Have you been listening at all?"

There was no point in lying. "No." He was rewarded with another smack to the head.

"Pay attention, you imbecile, you're supposed to be doing recon. Sesshoumaru wants this place secured."

"Yeah, but _why_?" whined Inuyasha.

"Look, if he didn't tell you, he definitely didn't tell me. Now stop being stupid and do your job."

Inuyasha grumbled at her but did as she bid, his thoughts only straying a few times to the dark girl with entrancing eyes.

Kagome sat on the hood on her car, customary cigarette in her hand and her eyes half lidded. School had ended, and it was getting dark. She waited patiently for Miroku. He sauntered out of the gym calmly and made his way to her car. She glared at him for taking so long, which he studiously ignored. He got into the passenger side and she got into the driver's seat.

Turning the key in the ignition brought forth an immediate blast of heavy music. Miroku winced and turned it down. "I will never understand how you aren't deaf by now, playing it that loud." He could practically feel the car bouncing as the bass thrummed in his ribcage.

"Practice," said Kagome, keeping her eyes on the road. "Practice, practice, practice."

"Oh ha ha, very funny."

"I thought so." She turned to look at him, and in that split second she wasn't looking at the road, a figure stepped out in front of the car. Kagome slammed the brakes and they hit the person with a loud 'thunk.'

"Fuck." The two friends both got out of the car and scurried to examine the damage. Kagome got a look at the person's face and paled. "Double fuck."

"I'll second that motion," said Miroku, staring down into the unconscious face of Inuyasha Sutter.


	2. Waking Desire

Disclaimer: looks around Nope, I don't own Inuyasha. Damn.

Dangerous Circumstances

Chapter Two

A Lot Of Hamsters

Miroku and Kagome looked over Sutter carefully. Satisfied that the worst of the injuries were several abrasions, bruises and one broken leg, They moved him carefully into the back of the car.

"So, where do we take him?" Miroku looked at her. "Not a hospital! We can't tell them we ran over him!"

Miroku gave her another look, this one incredulous. "Why on earth not?"

Kagome slid her eyes away from his. "Uh, wellhospitals aren't my favorite places these days"

"Uh huh. And why would that be?"

Kagome coughed guiltily. "It involves a lot of hamsters."

Miroku sighed and massaged his temples. "Nevermind. He's staying at your place."

Kagome nodded and drove away.

Getting the unconscious demon in the door and avoiding notice proved difficult. They'd had a close call with Kagome's neighbor, a kind elderly lady who was, fortunately, blind as a bat. They managed to pass Sutter off as a drunk friend.

A few minutes later, Sutter was laid out on Kagome's couch, a grimace wrinkling his handsome features. Kagome cut what was left of his shirt off with surgical scissors and went about cleaning and bandaging the various lacerations. She noticed a particularly nasty one near his shoulder that she couldn't imagine how he had gotten and enlisted Miroku's help to turn him on his side. Bending over for better access to the wound, Kagome noticed a large tattoo on his shoulder blade. She looked at it curiously. A stylized dog sat howling at a crescent moon, a small flower resting on the dog's shoulder. A dragon curled around the crescent moon, one maroon eye open and staring. It was all in all a very complex tattoo, woven together with loose strands of ink.

Kagome turned her attention back to his wound, cleaned it, and stuck a large Band-Aid on it.

__

Should do, she thought. Miroku bustled back into the room. Kagome hadn't noticed him leaving.

"Right, I've called Emily, she'll take care of the car. In the meantime, hold him still while I set the leg."

Kagome complied. Miroku grasped Sutter's leg and slid in back into place with a horrific crunching noise. Sutter groaned and twisted in his sleep. Kagome held him steady while Miroku put his leg in a splint and wrapped it tightly.

"Since he's a demon, his leg should heal quickly. I'd say it's time for us to go to sleep. Lock your door."

Kagome nodded. She slipped into her bedroom, hearing Miroku slip into the spare, and changed into nightclothes. She locked her bedroom door.

Inuyasha woke up in considerable pain and in the dark. He let his eyes adjust and looked around. Not his place, not anyone's place that he knew. He ran a mental check of his body. Ouch. He sat up and immediately fell back down. His leg was broken and protesting loudly at being interrupted in the healing process. Inuyasha didn't make a sound as he sought out the exits. He noticed that he was in a living room, on a couch. There was a small coffee table to his left, piled high with magazines. Girl's magazines. There was a small TV on a stand in front of the table, bookshelves on either side. Plants inhabited a few shelves. Inuyasha saw a bottle of perfume sitting by one plant, and a purse lying on it's side under the coffee table. He leaned over, ignoring the pain, and picked it up. Rifling through its contents, he found a lipstick, a compact, an iPod, a checkbook, some pens and a few tampons. No wallet or identification.

Judging by the small space decorated plainly but stylishly, he was in a single woman's apartment. The woman either didn't care about leaving junk out when visitors were over, or she hadn't planned on anyone coming over anytime soon. She also had good taste. The purse was Prada, and the perfume Chanel.

Inuyasha lay back and tried to remember his last moments of consciousness. He had stepped out into the street and a car had come zooming straight at him. Then he had blacked out. Not very helpful. He could be with the person who hit him, but why not take him to the hospital? Was he with some good samaritan who had rescued him from the side of the road?

As he lay thinking about this, he heard a lock click and stiffened. He slowed his breathing down to the even deep breaths of the deeply asleep and listened. A door opened. Light footsteps, those of a woman's. The girl padded across the living room and into another room. A light flashed on and nearly blinded Inuyasha before the door closed. A minute later, he heard a flush. The door opened, the light clicked off and the girl set off padding back across the living room.

"Who are you?" He spoke the words calmly, holding his switchblade in his hand, ready to throw. There was a gasp, and another light clicked on, but he was ready for it. What he wasn't ready for was the sight of his warden. It was the girl from school, whose eyes had haunted him all days. They were now staring at him in alarmed distress.

"I'm, uh, Kagome."

Inuyasha blinked. "Where am I? What happened?"

"Kagome?" Another male voice came from the direction of her bedroom.

"In here, Miroku." A man came into the living room, clad in pajama bottoms. He squinted a bit.

"Oh," he said, "you're awake, are you?"

Inuyasha was getting a bit angry. "Yes," he said shortly, "I am. Where am I and who the hell are you?"

"My name is Miroku. My friend Kagome here hit you with her car earlier and we brought you here." Ah, so then it hadn't been a hit and run.

"Why not take me to the hospital?"

Miroku folded his arms. "I don't know. Kagome?"

Kagome flushed. "I've been banned." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, but left it alone. "We were hoping that because you're a demon, your leg would heal quickly."

Inuyasha was really only half demon, but he didn't like to spread the news. "Mmm. Cheers then. Goodnight." He lay back down and closed his eyes, palming his blade back into his jeans pocket. He didn't have to see them to know that both of his rescuers--and attackers, when you thought about it--were staring at him in dumbfounded shock. He smiled to himself.


	3. Special D

Dangerous Circumstances

Chapter Three

Special D

Inuyasha woke the next morning. It wasn't that kind of waking up where you felt groggy and your senses were reluctant to return to you. Inuyasha was widely awake in seconds, leaving him staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. He quickly sat up, wincing only a little at the residual pain of a broken leg. He could smell something cooking, and stood.

He followed his nose, limping slightly, to the kitchen, where the girl--Kagome--was making something suspiciously like a Spanish omelet.

"Morning," he said cheerfully, watching her closely. She jumped a mile and put a spatula-holding hand over her heart.

"Don't _do_ that, for god's sake." Inuyasha grinned internally.

Kagome returned to cooking. Her heart was still going a mile a minute. She flipped the omelet over, turned off the heat and cut it into three pieces. Serving herself and Sutter, she eyed him curiously.

"How's the leg?"

"Perfect."

Miroku entered the room, eyes darting around. "Do I smell food?"

Kagome handed him a plate, and he sat down. She turned back to Sutter, only to find that he had practically inhaled his food. His plate was empty. She blinked, then carried his plate to the sink.

She turned around in time to see a very strange look cross Sutter's face. He was looking at Miroku.

"My pants are vibrating," he said.

"I'm very flattered."

Sutter shot Miroku a very dirty look and pulled a cell phone out of his pocket.

"What?"

"Do you never answer a phone properly?"

"No. What do you want?"

"To know where the hell you've been! I've been calling and calling--"

Inuyasha sighed. "Calm down, Sango." There was a simmering silence from the other end of the line. "Why didn't you just call the cell phone?"

A pause. "I forgot the number." Inuyasha closed his eyes with a long suffering look.

"I keep telling you, _write it down_ somewhere. Or better yet, get it tattooed on your body."

"Oh ha ha, very funny. Where the hell were you?"

"I was hit by a car."

"WHAT!" Inuyasha blinked and held the phone away from his ear. Gingerly he put it back against his ear.

"Excuse me, I'm fuckin' bleeding from the ears here. What were you saying?"

"You are an idiot."

"It's not like I tried to get hit by a car! I was crossing an empty street! Anyway, the girl who hit me took me back to her place and I'll get a ride from her."

There was a deep breath. "Fine. But make it quick, Sesshoumaru wants to talk to you."

"He wants to talk to me, he's gonna have to wait."

He could practically hear Sango rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." The line went dead. Inuyasha looked up into the curious stares of Miroku and Kagome.

"Girlfriend?" asked Kagome, an odd sort of strangled tone to her voice.

"Uh, no. Just friend. Roommate, actually," Inuyasha lied. Kagome nodded. Miroku stood, took his plate to the sink and then said "I've gotta blast. Catch you later," he said with a smile and twinkling eyes. He leaned over to give Kagome a kiss on the cheek and left.

Kagome asked no questions when she drove him uptown, to a richer area of the suburbs. She let him off in front of what she suspected wasn't his house. She caught herself eyeing him as he got out, and then blushed furiously. She looked away.

Unfortunately, Inuyasha had seen. He grinned. Leaning back into the car via window, he asked, "How bout you and I go out for dinner sometime?"

Kagome coughed in surprise. "Huh?"

"Dinner. You. Me. A date."

"Oh." Kagome found herself drawn into his eyes. "Uh, sure. I mean yes." She rummaged for a pen, found one, and reached for his left arm. He jerked it out of reach and offered her his right one instead. She took it with no change of expression, but kept her head bent as she scrawled her number on his flesh, her eyes on his left forearm.

She gave him another grin as he left and sped off, her mind racing.

She had just seen a tattoo on the inside of his left wrist. A D with a small star in the middle.

He was a member of Special D.


	4. Aftermath's Destruction

****

Dangerous Circumstances

Chapter Four

Aftermath's Destruction

Inuyasha sat in his brother's study, his eyes slitted, a bored yet tense expression on his face.

"Your idiocy knows no bounds."

"how many times do I have to tell you that I didn't just step out into moving traffic, it was a _deserted street_ and she was driving like a maniac!"

Sesshoumaru glared at him impassively. Inuyasha let out a breath. "Fine. It'll never happen again. I'll just take to flying over the streets."

Sesshoumaru tapped his claws on his desk. "You may go." Inuyasha left the office in a huff.

Elsewhere, Kagome was standing in front of Kouga, biting her lip.

"So, you ran him over?"

Kagome blinked. "That wasn't the point of the story, but yes." Kouga's chest heaved and he bit his cheeks. "It isn't funny!" Kouga just looked at her. "Ok, so it is, but sir, he's a member of Special D!"

Kouga stopped laughing. "I know. Listen Kagome, we've never liked Special D. But there's been no trouble lately, because they haven't stirred up any. Just try to stay away from him."

Kagome flushed. "Er"

Kouga looked alarmed. "What?"

"We kinda" her voice trailed off.

"Yes?"

"We have a date."

Kouga blinked stupidly for a moment. "What? Cancel it!"

Kagome twisted her hands. "I don't want to give him a reason to hate me. What if he found out who I was? That could start a turf war!"

Kouga dropped his head into his hands. "Oh dear god. Fine. Go on the date."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks, sir."

"How many time have I told you to call me Kouga?"

"Sorry. Habit. May I go."

Kouga nodded. She left. He sat back into his chair, turning the various repercussions of this particular scenario over and over in his head. He couldn't stop the small coil of jealousy rising in his chest.

The next day at school, Kagome was on the look out for the silver haired hunk she had opened her home to. She was alert, making sure any and all paraphernalia from Hellspawn were firmly covered or not on her body.

She stopped at her locker, opening it with a punch and a kick, and withdrew her notebooks. She felt someone come up behind her, but didn't tense, and continued shifting things around.

"Morning."

Kagome breathed in through her nose. She could feel his warmth at her back. She turned.

"Good morning. How are your legs?"

Instead of answering her question, Inuyasha looked at her notebooks interestedly.

"Nice drawing." Kagome glanced down. He was presumably referring to the small stick figure Mr. Ferguson, baring his teeth and wielding a flaming sword.

"I especially like the horns."

"Uh, thanks. I have to get to class now."

"Okay."

Kagome took off walking down the hall to her next class. Inuyasha kept up with her, his hands in his pockets. Kagome was wondering wildly what he was doing when he looked at her and asked, "So, are you free tonight?"

"Huh?"

"For our date." He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh. Oh! Um, not tonight, actually. Tomorrow?"

He nodded. "Pick you up at eight." And he was gone. Kagome was left with a blank look on her face and what seemed like eight million butterflies have a WWF showdown in her belly.

Sango sidled up to Inuyasha in the hall. "You know," she remarked conversationally, "Sesshoumaru would kill you if he knew you were hitting on girls instead of trying to spy on Mr. Ferguson."

"Keh. Fluffy could _try_."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Just keep your mind on what you're supposed to be doing."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." His mind strayed to Kagome's abundant chest and smiled to himself. Her eyes still possessed him, staring at him even in his sleep.

The next day, Kagome was fussing with her outfit. She wore a black camisole tank top with a pair of sophisticated dark jeans and slightly heeled boots. Her hair was out of her face in a low pony tail and her makeup was light. She fidgeted with the neckline of the cami, then the hemline. She was excited about the date with Sutter--no, Inuyasha--and wanted to look good.

She never got to her date.

As Kagome was putting the finishing touches on her face, she heard banging on her door. She wondered briefly if it was her father, back from one of his long trips, but the pounding was much more urgent. She ran to open the door and had to quickly brace herself, as Adrian fell into her arms. The redhead was crying and when she say Kagome she seemed to sag in relief.

"Kagome, help! Zech's been hurt, they're all hurt, we need help, it's horrible, it's so horrible!"

"Calm down, Adrian," Kagome spoke with only a mild panic in her voice. "Tell me everything."

"We don't have time! They're attacking--we have to go!"

Adrian pulled Kagome out the door and in no time at all they were speeding along to Hellspawn's headquarters.

The scene that greeted them was disastrous. There were small fires everywhere, and so many bodies. Kagome felt like retching.

Kouga limped over to her from a small group of survivors. He was dripping blood, but Kagome didn't care as he swept her into a hug. The relief of seeing her leader and friend alive made her knees go weak.

"I'm so glad you're safe," he whispered in her ear. Miroku came up behind Kouga as he let her go. The dark haired youth was next to hold Kagome, but there was something different in his embrace. He held her tightly, as if

"Who--" he voice failed. "Who's gone?"

Miroku looked at her. "Aneko. Joben. Reizo." He kept rattling off names. "Zecheriah." A sob from Adrian as she threw herself over to where the dead were. As each name filled the silence, Kagome felt another tear slide down her cheek. Finally Miroku took a deep breath. "Should you tell her or should I?" he asked Kouga.

"I'll do it."

Dread filled Kagome's stomach. "Tell me what? Kouga? Miroku? What's going on?"

Kouga looked down. "Souta's dead, Kagome."

Time stopped.

Inuyasha had just thrown on his jacket and was about to open the door when it opened by itself. Or perhaps not by itself. Akira stood on the threshold, sides heaving.

"Inuyasha," he panted, "helptoo many deadSesshoumaru needsyour help." Inuyasha pushed the slim man ahead of him and strode to his car.

When he arrived at the Dream House, his heart sank. Bodies everywhere, the tangy scent of blood and fear filling the air. They had arrived in the middle of a battle. He got out of the car, grabbing the katanas he kept in it. With one slim sword in each hand, he cut a swath through the horde of enemy demons, intent on finding his brother. He caught sight of Sango, guns in hand, fighting for all she was worth.

Inuyasha found his brother, and hoped never to see him like that again. He was lying on the ground coughing up blood. Inuyasha snarled and leapt in front of him, protecting his from his assailant.

"Need some help?"

"Thanks, little brother."

"No problem." Inuyasha looked at the man in front of him. He had shoulder length black hair and black eyes. He was obviously some sort of youkai, and was emitting a large amount of youki.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha flicked his swords, sending a spray of blood onto the other man's face. He laughed.

"I am one who you cannot hope to beat, hanyou."

"Oh, cut with the shit, you saggy breasted bitch." Inuyasha heard a sound behind him that could've been a snort of laughter. It was cut off by a spluttering cough. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"Die," snarled the youkai, lunging. Inuyasha barely had enough time to block. He quickly swung again, but missed. He kept swinging and blocking, hoping that the other man would falter, would show a weakness, do something!

Suddenly, Inuyasha got his wish. The youkai disappeared. Inuyasha stood in shock, eyes and ears flicking about wildly, searching for the youki.

He found it. His senses picked him up again, but before he could turn and launch a new attack, he felt a searing pain in his abdomen. He looked down dazedly at the clawed hand that stuck out through his stomach.

__

Fuck

Amazingly, he didn't black out, causing the youkai some confusion. Inuyasha lurched forward, pulling himself off the hand and turning, using one sword to keep him up.

The strange youkai stepped forward and grabbed Inuyasha's neck, cutting off his air supply. Between the dwindling oxygen and the hole in his belly, Inuyasha wasn't doing so well, and began to black out.

All of a sudden, he was dropped on his face. He looked up to see his brother, standing over him with bloodied claws and no sign of the youkai he'd been fighting.

"Ah. He's gone." Inuyasha said weakly, before his consciousness decided to take a walk.

Kagome had screamed herself hoarse, looking into her brother's eyes, eyes glazed by death. He had caught a bullet straight to the heart. They had done everything they could. He had not died unavenged.

That's what they told her. Except he had not been avenged. Kagome would find the man that did this, and she would kill him. She promised herself, even as she drifted off into sleep. In her dreams, silver hair and gold eyes haunted her.


	5. Miseria Cantare

Dangerous Circumstances

Chapter Five

Miseria Cantare

Inuyasha spent the next few days stiffly bandaged and forced to stay home. He spent many hours contemplating his ceiling, and when he wasn't doing that, he was sitting at his computer, researching. When he wasn't doing that, he was dodging overly concerned friends trying to make him lie down.

Whatever had attacked them had been unnaturally strong. He wasn't one of the ancient line of youkai, he shouldn't have been able to defeat Sesshoumaru. There was something strange about his power. Inuyasha couldn't put him thumb on it.

Miroku was severely worried about Kagome. She hadn't left her room and she wasn't speaking to anyone.

Kagome lay in her bed, staring dispassionately up at her ceiling. It was not white, as she'd always thought, but a very light blue. Stuccoed. Why on earth was it stuccoed! This was Tokyo, for fuck's sake! _A foreigner must've lived here before Miroku_, she thought. No one else would do something like stucco the ceiling.

She sat up. She would be no good lying in bed crying. So what if it was her fault Souta had died? That was no reason to act like a child. She would avenge her little brother, so his soul could move on in peace.

Kagome shot one last glance at the small stuffed wolf she had given Souta when he was little and closed her eyes, composing herself.

When Miroku walked into her room, he found her on her bed, lacing up her boots.

"Hello Miroku. I'll be ready for school in a few minutes."

Miroku, who had only come in to tell her that he would be leaving soon, stood shocked into stillness. Kagome tucked a knife into her boot and a gun into her backpack. She stood and gave Miroku a wavering smile.

"Ready."

"Umyou're not really going to bring a gun to school, are you?"

"You do. I figured that I should be ready for anything. C'mon, we're going to be late."

She brushed past him. He followed. "Are you sure you want to go?"

"Of course," she said with fake cheer that was painfully obvious. Miroku decided not to push it, but he told himself he'd keep an eye on her.

Inuyasha had snuck out of the house. He wanted to explain to Kagome why he had stood her up. Or at least, as much as he could. He had called and called, but no one ever answered her phone. Inuyasha kept the vain hope that she would forgive him. It seemed so important that she did.

He found her outside the school, smoking. He ran up to her. "Kagome, I wanted to apologize and explain."

Kagome looked at him in mild surprise. "Huh?" she asked eloquently. Then she remembered their date. She felt shame burning deep in her stomach. "Oh. Oh god, I'm so sorry, you must've wondered where I was"

Inuyasha frowned. "What? No I came to explain why I never came."

They stared at each other, consternation forming on their faces.

"So, wait, lemme get this straight. We stood each other up?"

"I-I guess so."

Inuyasha inhaled. "Well, that was unexpected."

"Tell me about it."

"Where were you?" They had spoken in unison.

"Sorry. You first."

Inuyasha scratched the back of his neck. "There was an emergency. Some friends of mine were in a fight, and I had to go, er, help them."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. That had been her excuse. What were the chances that he was telling the truth and not doing the same thing she had been? Next to nothing.

"Really." It was not a question. A horrible thought went through her head. "Is that where you were? You are, by any chance, _attacking_ anyone?" Kagome's voice had gotten louder and louder until she was almost shouting at Inuyasha. Miroku appeared from nowhere.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

She ignored him and leaned in close to Inuyasha. "I know what you are," she said in a vicious whisper. "Did you think I wouldn't find out? Were you planning this all along? Was it some sort of twisted revenge?"

Inuyasha was dumbfounded. "What?" Kagome glared at him. Miroku was trying in vain to get her away from Inuyasha. "What are you talking about?" A chord of fear struck through his heart.

"My brother, that's who!" she yelled. "You killed him!"

Inuyasha blinked. Miroku had stopped trying to tug Kagome away and realization was dawning on his face.

"I didn't kill anybody! Why would I want to kill your brother?"

"We all know you Special D bastards would do anything to get at a Hellspawn!"

Miroku dropped his head into his hands. Inuyasha felt the need to sit down. Hellspawn? She belonged toHellspawn! He got angry.

"I don't do that shit! I don't kill innocent people if I can help it and I certainly didn't kill your brother! For your _information_," he seethed, "I was having my ass handed to me royally by the man who's just killed over half my pack!" He sneered at her. "As if I'd stoop to anything so low for _revenge_. Besides, there's nothing I'd want to get revenge for, so get your face out of my sight before I do something I'll regret."

Miroku's face hardened. "It wasn't you?"

"No, goddammit!"

Miroku looked down, thinking. "Then whoever attacked us must've attacked you."

"Attacked?"

"Yes. A youkai of unnatural strength. He just burst in and" he trailed off helplessly. "And we were left with nothing but bodies."

Inuyasha clenched his jaw. "Unnatural strength."

"Yes."

"That's him alright. Did you--no, you're human."

"Did I what?"

"Did you sense anything weird about his youki," Inuyasha sighed, expecting a blank look.

"Yes, actually I did." Inuyasha looked up, surprised. Miroku gave him a wan smile. "I have some holy powers. Residue from my father, it seems."

Inuyasha nodded. "I'm trying to find him."

Miroku pursed his lips together. Kagome hadn't made a sound and was staring at the floor. The bell rang but no one moved.

I think, maybe, it might be a good idea to combine forces."

"WHAT!" Kagome and Inuyasha were gaping at him.

"Look, with what's left of both of our gangs, we wouldn't be able to survive if that youkai comes back. Hellspawn is mostly humans, but we have a few Gifted. Kouga is a wolf youkai. And we also have better chances of infiltrating human hideaways. Special D has the strength of all the youkai, but you can't get into the places we can. And visa versa. Maybe it would be in our best interests to work together, a temporary truce."

Inuyasha thought it over. Then he nodded. "I'll talk to Sesshoumaru."

"And I'll talk to Kouga. In the meantime," he held out his hand to Inuyasha. They shook.

Inuyasha laid a hand on Kagome's shoulder as Miroku walked off. "I'm sorry about your brother." She looked up at him and the eyes he so loved were dull.

"Yeah."

Inuyasha bent down sharply, then stopped. She looked at him, confusion and desire raging in her eyes. He bent all the way don't and gave her a sweet kiss. "A rain check on that date." She nodded. Suddenly, she threw her arms around him in a hug. He jerked in pain and hissed. She let go and inspected him.

"What are you doing out if you're still wounded!"

"I wanted to explain to you why I stood you up."

Kagome looked at him incredulously. "You're an idiot."

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

Sango walked up behind him. "Inuyasha," she said calmly, " you're bleeding."

"Oh, fuck."

Changing Inuyasha's bandages was an adventure Sango regarded with a grudging fear. They chose to do it outside, where no one would be likely to be this early.

Inuyasha was half lying, half sitting against a tree. As he saw Sango return with new bandages and other medical supplies, his eye widened and he tried to scoot away.

"Oh no you don't, you sadistic bitch. You love to hurt me. I'm not letting you anywhere near me!"

"Shut up." Sango plopped down on her knees and, realizing she couldn't hold him down and fix him up alone, enlisted Kagome and Miroku's help. They were both a little skeptical about the need for two extra people, even after Sango warned them Inuyasha would struggle, but that was quickly snuffed when Sango got near his stomach. The guy would not stay still! He squirmed, growled, yipped and wriggled.

Sango finally got his shirt open, revealing a mass of bandages that worried Kagome. Just how injured was he?

Sango began the painful process of removing the bandages. Inuyasha had stopped moving, but he was cursing impressively.

"I didn't know you could do those things," remarked Miroku.

"you can't. At least, not all at once," replied Kagome, watching Sango with fascination.

"Ow! Fuck, bitch, be _careful_! OW! What was that for?" The last remark was directed at Miroku, as he had hit Inuyasha on the head with his fist.

"Don't call her a bitch."

"Why do you-OW-care?"

"Because." Kagome snorted, but at Miroku's glare, shut up and looked way, a small smirk still on her lips.

"Whateve-OW!" Before Inuyasha could say anything more, Sango shoved her handkerchief into his mouth and ripped the last bit of gauze off his stomach. Kagome watched Inuyasha scream into the handkerchief and felt sick at the sight of his wound.

It was nasty. There was a fairly large hole through his body, like someone had stuck a rail about an inch in diameter the hanyou. Worse, it was infected, oozing pus, and getting slightly crusty at the edges. A bruise spread around it, a few inches in all directions, green and yellow.

Sango's ripping off the bandage had caused Inuyasha to start bleeding even more than before, and Inuyasha was grinding his teeth through the cloth in his mouth.

"Sorry Yash, you know I had to," Sango said as she began pulling fresh bandages out of her backpack. Inuyasha grunted, his eyes clenched together and his hands in fists at his sides. Kagome pried his hands open when she realized his claws were digging into his palms and making him bleed. She took one hand, and Miroku took the other. Inuyasha kept a firm grip, but never so hard that he cut or hurt either of his helpers.

A few minutes later, Sango was throwing the last of the used bandages away, and Kagome was helping Inuyasha re-clothe himself. Sango steadied him on her arm, but he waved her off. "I'm fine." Sango rolled her eyes, but left him alone. Kagome was in the middle of scratching the back of her head when there was a loud 'SMACK' and Miroku staggered away from Sango, a red handprint on his face. Kagome giggled. "Miroku, what have I told you about groping women?"

"Don't do it."

"Exactly. Why do you never listen to me?"

"I swear, this hand has a mind of it's own!"

Inuyasha was bent nearly double, alternately laughing and grimacing. Sango was looking distinctly unamused.

"Let's go."

Inuyasha filled Sesshoumaru in on everything, and pitched him his idea.

Hellspawn and Special D had both suffered a serious attack, each within hours of each other, undoubtedly by the same person. The girl who had run over his errant brother with her car and who Inuyasha undoubtedly was attracted to was a member of Hellspawn. Nobody could figured out who had attacked them. In fact, the whole thing was just giving Sesshoumaru a headache.

The regal inu youkai stood, on the brink of yawning, and walked over to the mini bar. He needed a good drink right about now. Sesshoumaru had tried everything to track down this new threat. But it was as if he was a ghost, or a phantom demon. Sesshoumaru couldn't find any trace of him. He had _just_ shown up, committed genocide, and disappeared again.

Sesshoumaru sighed as he poured his drink. Walking over to his window, he lifted the drink to his mouth and sipped. Ahh, the wonders of alcohol. He thought about Inuyasha's idea. It wasn't bad. In fact, it might work, which meant that Inuyasha hadn't come up with it, but that didn't matter.

"Alright. If the leader of Hellspawn agrees, we'll combine forces in a temporary truce until we find and kill this mysterious demon."

Inuyasha pumped his fist in the air behind Sesshoumaru's back. Sesshoumaru sighed in exasperation.

Kouga had agreed with not too much begging, and the two leaders had a meeting the next day. They both walked out of Sesshoumaru's study with smug expressions that alarmed their respective men. Now Hellspawn's extensive library was open to search, and Inuyasha's every waking moment not spent at school or ogling Kagome was spent in the library, researching. Inuyasha was flipping through another stupid human tome, full of legends and myths, when his eye caught a promising looking page. He began to read, his eyes getting wider and wider as he did.

Sesshoumaru's peace was disturbed by his brother, as the hanyou came bursting into his office.

"Sess!"

"Inuyasha, how many times do I have to tell you, knock. Like a normal person."

"Whatever. I think I found out why this dude was so strong."

Sesshoumaru was instantly on alert.

"And?"

"And I think it has something to do with the Shikon no Tama."

Sesshoumaru sighed, disappointed. "Brother, you _do_ realize that's a myth, right?"

"No, I don't think it is. I was digging in some old texts in the library, and I came across this. " Inuyasha held out an old, yellowed book open to an old, yellowed page. It was full of ornate scribblings and it gave Sesshoumaru a headache just looking at it. "It describes the Shikon no Tama and the energy it gives off. What I was feeling from the attacker is like this, a 'sort of foreboding and a general tightening of the chest.' Think about it, Sess! If this guy really has the jewel, he could easily defeat us. We have to find a way to get it from him. Then we'd have it! The power!"

Sesshoumaru thought about it. True, this jewel was supposed to be myth, but what if it wasn't? It would certainly explain why that youkai had been able to beat him in a fight. And why Sesshoumaru had an uneasy feeling about his energy.

Inuyasha was right. The raw power said to exist in that jewel was unimaginable, and would certainly be an asset to his gang.

"Right. Thank you, Inuyasha. Now we know what to look for."

Inuyasha nodded, and backed out of the room, feeling very proud of himself and already poring over the chapter on the jewel again.

Kouga was much less worried about finding the strange youkai who had attacked his gang for no apparent reason than he was about Kagome. The girl wasn't taking Souta's death well. She walked around with a smile fixed on her face, a smile that didn't reach her eyes, a smile that fell away whenever she thought no one was looking to be replaced by a cold burning anger.

Kouga had been secretly in love with Kagome for years. He'd never done anything about it, but it was practically common knowledge. Seeing her so full of hatred nearly broke his heart. He vowed to find Souta killer and make him pay. He would make him pay for every person he killed, and pay, and pay, and pay.

One night, when Kagome had opted to join Inuyasha in finding and interrogating the scum of the earth about a new youkai with a lot of power, Miroku was interrupted in the middle of reading about Isaac the Insane with a bowl of udon under his nose. He looked up, curious. Sango stood with her hand outstretched, the bowl still under his nose and one eyebrow raised on her pretty face. He quickly took it from her, as well as the chopsticks she handed to him. He eyed her quizzically, appreciating her lovely curves as he did so. She flushed slightly.

"Thought you might want some food."

"Thank you." He ate his udon in silence, flipping a page every once in a while.

"Find anything?"

He started. "Er, no." Suddenly, she was behind him, leaning over his shoulder and her fresh clean scent drifted into his nose. He suppressed a whimper. She smelled so good, and she made his heart race whenever she was near. He'd found himself staring into those brown eyes more than once, and caught himself actually enjoying the various slaps and smacks he received for touching what he shouldn't. Any attention from her was good attention.

She retreated and Miroku felt an odd mix of disappointment and relief.

"When do you think Kagome and Inuyasha will be back?" Sango had half-formed a friendship with the stormy-eyed beauty and felt obligated to ask.

Miroku shrugged. "Dunno," he said, eating the last of the udon. "That was delicious, thank you." She nodded, her eyes downcast. Her ears were red.

Kagome had noticed something strange since Inuyasha had given her that soft kiss a couple days ago. Every time Inuyasha would look at her, with those soulful gold eyes, she felt a tingling in her stomach she had not felt since, well, since Derek. It was scaring Kagome a little, and it was not helping that Derek had been killed not long after she had realized she loved him. She never wanted to go through that ever again.

But her body was betraying her. She was finding more ways to be around him, to brush by him. Any contact with his body was bliss.

Inuyasha led Kagome into a little underground bar frequented by criminals and youkai alike. More often than not, the criminals were youkai and visa versa.

The bar was small and dimly lit. Inuyasha walked purposefully over to the bartender and promptly grabbed him by the neck. While Inuyasha questioned the barkeep, Kagome looked around. She had a little power, the ability to sense auras and such. She was getting a strange vibe from something in the corner, and told Inuyasha as soon as he was done with the vile little green thing behind the bar.

He sniffed. "I smell fear." He placed a hand on the small of her back--her stomach leaped--and led her forward. They found themselves standing over a small crane youkai. He was nervous, his eyes darting all around as if to check for exits.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?"

Miroku looked up as Inuyasha and Kagome walked in, both grinning like idiots and covered in a mix of blood and dirt.

Sango's eyes widened. "Are you two alright?"

"Yes!" said Kagome triumphantly. "We are perfectly _fine_. We just got some information on our rogue youkai."

Inuyasha grinned at her, and she grinned back. Sango and Miroku exchanged a look. The sexual tension was palpable.

"His name is Marise. He's half hellhound, half spider youkai."

Miroku shuddered. "I don't even want to think about how that happened." Kagome pulled a face.

"Me neither.

"_If_ I may continue?" said Inuyasha, glaring.

"You may," returned Miroku, unfazed.

"He's only just surfaced, but he's got a lot of followers. They're aiming to take over this part of town and eventually all of Tokyo. From what I hear, he's insane and quite possibly deluded."

"Also scarily powerful. It's said he wears the Shikon around his neck. All we need to do is grab the jewel and 'poof!' kill him."

"Yes," said Sango dryly, "because that's going to be so easy."

Kagome said indignantly, "Who said anything about _easy_?" Inuyasha guffawed.

A/N: Now, I'd consider that a nice chapter. Keep in mind that it was written over the span of two weeks, and so may seem a little disjointed. Sorry. I have a goal I'm working towards here, but there's a whole bunch of other stiff that needs to come first. Gah.

At least I got it out!


End file.
